The secret life's of a manhattan students
by leren9
Summary: This is a new series that i made up it is basically a crossover about some of the characters from gossip girl and secret life.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new series that i made up it is basically a crossover about some of the characters from gossip girl and secret it contains different settings,storylines and different relationships. and it has a similar title to the secret life of an american teenager but it is very different and will include the same names as well so i hope you enjoy the story x

It includes these characters to start with

blair,serena,jenny,chuck,nate,ricky,amy,grace,adrian,ben,jack

RELATIONSHIP PAIRINGS THOUGHOUT THE SERIES 

Ricky and Blair=bicky

Serena and Jack=jerena

Jenny and Chuck=chenny

grace and Nate=gate

Adrian and Nate= adnate

Adrian and Ben= adrian and ben

Jack and Blair= jair

And MANY MORE


	2. Mistakes you wish you could take back

Mistakes you wish you could take back 

It was the today jenny had been waiting for. The day she found out if she really was.........

Jenny: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily: Jenny did you say something.

Jenny: No it does not matter now.

Lily: Okay well call me if you need anything im just going over to see rufus and dan il be back later.

Jenny: okay see ya.

It was at that moment that jenny put the pregnancy test in the bin and walked out the door on her way to school.

Jenny got off the bus and started walking over to serena her sister and her friends

Serena: Hey sis whats up are you okay you don't look well.

Jenny: Im fine just tired.

Then blair walked over to serena and jenny.

Blair: Hey girlies, how's the boyfriend serena i heard he dumped you i mean it's a real shame.

Serena: Go away blair no one wants you here so just leave.

Blair: Well thats not entirely true now is it?

Jenny: Just leave it blair.

Blair: And who asked you little jenny van der woodsen

Serena: Leave my sister out of this it's got nothing to do with her.

There was a moment of silence and then Chuck walked over

Chuck: Whats going on here ladies.

Blair: Nothing babe we were just leaving.

chuck and blair walked away into the basketball gym and jenny gazed at them before walking into the hall.

It was lunch time and jenny,serena,amy and grace sat down for lunch.

Grace was talking about her application for uni.

Grace: I really want to go to brown what about you guys.

Amy: No i want to go to juliard when i leave this dump.

Serena: Yeah the sooner i get out of this place im going traveling with some hot guy i meet.

Amy: What about you jen.

Jenny: I don't think im going to have anytime for college she said in a quite voice.

Amy:What speak up i can't hear you.

Jenny thought to herself and then she changed her mind and said...

Jenny: I think i might go to yale if i can get in.

And at that moment blair and chuck came over and blair said

Blair: Yeah right like you going to get into yale i mean you are small so i don't think your brain is going to have too much knowledge locked up inside that small brain of yours.

Chuck inturupted and said...

Chuck: Blair come on we have to go.

Blair:il be a minute babe go wait by the lockers

Chuck: Right have a nice day ladies and jenny try not to choke yourself on that sandwich.

Jenny: Yeah thanks nice joke.

serena: Well blair why are you still here.

Blair: Im going but im not done with any of you by a long shot.

It was a minute until the bell rang and jenny was not in last lesson actually she was in the eraser room because she skipped last lesson because blair and her friends were in her class and not to mention the father of her baby.

Just as jenny stood up the door swung open and it was chuck and blair's friend ashley. They were kissing each other until chuck noticed me.

Chuck: Little J we did'nt know you were in here.

Ashley: Jenny erm

Ashley was lost for words

Chuck: Jenny you won't tell blair will you i mean you know what she will do.

Jenny:I don't actually care what she will do.

Jenny walked out of the room and started walking to the car where lily and serena were sitting waiting for her.

Long Jenny and chuck scene 

At that moment chuck grabbed jenny and pulled her into the nearest classroom availabe and pushed her again'st the wall sexually and said

Chuck: What do you want?

Jenny: Nothing.

Chuck: Come off it jenny you did'nt say that when we................

Jenny interrupted and said.

Jenny: Nothing happened chuck so move on.

Chuck: I can't

Jenny: Why not chuck you've done it before.

Jenny pushed him away and said

Jenny: just leave me alone Chuck.

Jenny Walked out of mr walkers classroom and started walking to the car but while she was thinking to herself what if she had not left that classroom what could have happened.

She then rushed back to the classroom just as chuck was leaving she pushed him back inside and said

Jenny: Look chuck i won't tell blair about your sordid little affair with her sister only if you don't tell anyone about what happened on spring vacation. Is that clear?

Chuck: Yeah clear to the mind.

Jenny: Good thanks and one more thing get blair off ours backs.

Chuck: il try but i have a lot to lose you know.

Jenny: Me too i have nate to lose and you have that cow blair to lose.

Chuck: She is not a cow jenny.

Jenny: Well she sure acts like one i know that for sure.

Chuck: Yeah well the same could be said for you.

Jenny: I know i messed up i mean nate was Nice & Kind & HOT and once we were alone when we kissed i just wanted him so bad and it was like i was mean't to have an affair with him but i never mean't to hurt ashley i just felt alone.

And jenny had tears rolling down her face and she looked as pale as anything and chuck looked really genuine for the first time ever.

Chuck: Why jenny?

Jenny: I just told you why

Jenny was too upset to stay in the same room so she ran as fast as her legs would go and she ran outside and up to the car where she struggled to open the door until her mom did and she got inside and her mom said.......

Lily: How's your day been sweetie.

Jenny: Not the best.

Serena interuppted and said

Serena: Jen what's happened.

Jenny: Nothing me and nate just add words on the phone.

Serena: What about?

Jenny: Nothing important can we go.

Lily: Yes darling already gone

It was the middle of the night and jenny could not sleep so she got up and grabbed her coat and made her way though the coridoor down the stairs and outside into the cold night she looked around for a place to eat because she was starving all that sleep must have made the baby hungry she went in and sat down the waitress walked over and said

Waitress: What can i get you?

Jenny: can i have pickles and orange juice and a piece of chocolate cake please.

Waitress: Yes miss right away.

Nate: Yeah make that two

And then jenny turned around to see nate standing in the doorway she was wearing that brown coat he wore for the 60's all night party and those scruffed up jeans and his shoes were the one's jenny had brought for him.

Jenny: What are you doing here?

Nate: I came back for you

Jenny: Really?

Nate: Yeah who else

Jenny: I missed you so much nate

Nate: Never stopped thinking about you

Nate:I love you so much jenny

Jenny: Me too

And then nate picked jenny up and swung her around before giving her a passionate kiss.

The next moring after the night before jenny was in nate's arms but she did'nt know where she was but she did'nt care as long as she had nate.

Jenny: Im going to make breakfast what do you want?

Nate: Nothing babe i gotta go.

Jenny: Where?

Nate: College im late.

Jenny: But it's only half past eight.

Nate: Yeah i know but i promised dan i would give him a hand im sorry but i will see you later.

Jenny: No it's fine you go have a good day.

Nate: Yeah you too.

And then nate left and jenny set off for school a little but to early and she met someone there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck is lost for words 

This chapter is about jenny meeting someone on her way into college

Chuck: Hey jenny wait up.

Jenny: Chuck I don't have time for this.

Chuck: Can't you just stop for a moment and listen to what I have to say.

Jenny: not really I'm really busy besides what would you want to talk to me about.

Chuck: it's about you actually.

Jenny: What about me?

Chuck: I heard that you were going out with Nate

Jenny: News travels fast in this place and what's it any business of yours?

Chuck: It's not but (CHUCK HAD A LONG PAUSE BUT THEN SAID) your right it's nothing to do with me.

Jenny: Oh right was that all you wanted to talk about?

Chuck: (CHUCK SAID AFTER A LONG STARE AT JENNY) Yeah it was.

And with that jenny walks away from chuck and only one thing was on her mind, what am I going to do about the baby?

Ricky and Blair in the cafeteria 

Meanwhile Ricky was walking though the cafeteria when he saw blair eating the opposite side of the cafeteria.

Blair is described by people as stylish and posh and funny individual and every boy wanted her especially Ricky but him himself would not admit it as Ricky was also a popular individual and tagged as a jock who had a chance with any girl he met and he's charms would be too much and would make you melt, but to Blair he was a dumb head witted jerk less jock who cared for only but himself but what Blair doesn't realise is that for her Ricky had feeling and they were deeper.

Anyways ricky approached Blair

Ricky: Hello Blair what's up

Blair didn't answer.

Ricky tried to make conversation

Blair: what do you want ricky

Ricky: nothing im just saying hi

Blair: and when have you ever said hi to me.

ricky: Im trying now.

Blair: and what about before ricky last summer why then and not now.

Ricky: okay alright I was wrong but forget about last summer it's over now.

Blair: That's the thing I can't and neither can you.

Ricky: I already have.

Blair: I don't believe you.

And with that Blair stood up and walked away and all Ricky could do was think about what she said and whether she was right?

Cliff hanger: did I leave you thinking about the past of ricky and blair?

If I did keep reading I will be updating soon and thanks for reading this chapter

But until next time and please review.


End file.
